nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Veche
The Imperial Veche is the tricameral legislature of the Taraskovyan Empire, consisting of three Houses, the Emperor’s Council, the Imperial Senate and the Imperial Duma. Senators and Deputies of the Duma are chosen through direct election, whilst Emperor’s Councillors are appointed by the Vasilevs of all Taraskovya. Currently, the Imperial Veche counts 1’609 members. History The Imperial Veche came into being with the Imperial Reform that transformed the Grand Duchy of Taraskovya and its outlying dominions into a more centralized and streamlined Taraskovyan Empire. Upon its creation, it took on the duties of the Grand Ducal Parliament, which in turn became the Royal Parliament of Cardinia and Dakathia, in line with the transformation of what was the “Grand Duchy of Taraskovya proper” into the United Kingdom of Dakathia and Cardinia. Structure and Composition The Imperial Veche comprises of representatives elected or appointed form Imperial Realms. Thus, Imperial Dominions are not represented in the Veche. Emperor’s Council The highest chamber of the Imperial Veche, the Emperor’s Council is composed of fifty seven members appointed by the Vasilevs of all Taraskovya at his own discretion. However, members are appointed on a quota basis, with each Imperial Realm entitled to a specified number of its denizens to be on the Council The quota is proportional to the demographic weight of the Realm in question in relation to the Empire. The Emperor’s Council has a very particular role in Taraskovyan politics that is explained by the procedure reglementing the legislative process in the country. Whilst in other states the signature of the Head of State is needed for a law to come into effect (whether the head of state has the right to refuse to sign or not is of no importance), in Taraskovya it is not the case. Whilst the Vasilevs has the full authority to veto and strike down any law or ordnance passed by the Imperial Veche without offering any justification, the laws in question do not require his assent to come into effect. In practical terms, there is a period of thirty days after a law was agreed upon by the Senate and Duma in which the Emperor’s Council proofreads it and, if it deems that the law should be vetoed by the Vasilevs, it forwards it to the latter. As such, the role of the Emperor’s Council must not be underestimated as the body can quite effectively bring down legislation passed by the two lower chambers. Imperial Senate The middle chamber of the Imperial Veche, the Senate symbolically represents the Realms comprising the Empire. It consists of three hundred members elected on a proportional basis, with each Imperial Realm constituting an electoral district entitled to at least one Senator. The total number of Senators each Realm sends is proportional to the Realm’s demographic weight in the Empire. Imperial Duma The lowest chamber of the Imperial Veche, the Duma symbolically represents the Taraskovyan People. Each of the Deputies represents a district of approximately eight million people and is elected on a first past the post basis. There are currently a total of 1'252 Deputies, subject to change in case of demographic modifications within the Realms of the Empire. Despite this chamber representing the Taraskovyan People, Imperial Dominions do not send any representatives to the Duma. Role and Powers Category: Taraskovya